Law enforcement and military are deployed into hostile situations in which they have a need to carry supplies and equipment. Supplies may be used for tactical use by law enforcement or military personnel, or the contents of the pact may include medical supplies or other articles that are useful to personnel who are injured or wounded.
It is desirable that law enforcement or military have body armor available to them. At the same time, the combination of body armor and a container or pack for supplies and equipment should not be bulky or interfere with movement, either due to weight of the pack or the construct of the pack.